


An Interlude

by Basilintime



Series: Wanted: One Asshole [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Social Media AU, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: --An extended scene from the social media AU Wanted: One Asshole--Richie read over Eddie’s last text one more time to make sure he’d read it right. He looked up at him to see he was staring off towards the spillway of the small dam that sat upstream from them. Richie hadn’t expected the place to feel so secluded and lost in time. It didn’t seem like a place Eddie would have preferred but seeing him now it felt like he belonged nowhere else. They had sat down on a large slab rock, feet dangling over the shallow water of the river, and there was an ease about Eddie’s shoulders he hadn’t seen before.
Relationships: Audra Phillips/Original Female Character(s), Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: Wanted: One Asshole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759105
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> To get a full understanding of what's going on in this series you'll want to go to [my twitter account](https://twitter.com/Wanted_1Asshole) to read the social media AU it originates from.

Richie read over Eddie’s last text one more time to make sure he’d read it right. He looked up at him to see he was staring off towards the spillway of the small dam that sat upstream from them. Richie hadn’t expected the place to feel so secluded and lost in time. It didn’t seem like a place Eddie would have preferred but seeing him now it felt like he belonged nowhere else. They had sat down on a large slab rock, feet dangling over the shallow water of the river, and there was an ease about Eddie’s shoulders he hadn’t seen before. 

“Are you sure?” Richie felt nervous no matter what Eddie’s answer was. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him again; hadn’t gotten to really process it last time in the heat of the moment. Not that he could stop thinking about it either. 

“I wouldn’t have fucking asked if I wasn’t sure.” There was a defensive heat in Eddie’s voice as he looked back at him. Richie caught the way his eyes flicked down to his lips and the sense of hopeful uncertainty in his expression.

“Geez, forgive a guy for fucking checking.” Richie kept his tone light in an attempt to hide the nervousness he felt from creeping into his voice. He felt like he could vibrate out of existence just then. The ride over with Eddie’s arms around him, his head resting against his back just between his shoulder blades while he took extra care to drive safely. 

Eddie gave him an expectant look as if he was keeping him waiting as he turned so they faced each other. Richie leaned in closer, half expected Eddie to laugh and say it had been a joke. Instead, Eddie reached out to him to pull him into the kiss himself and Richie made a soft sound of surprise against his lips. He parted his lips as he decided he was going to go with this; whatever this was going to be. 

Richie closed his eyes as he felt Eddie press deeper into the kiss. He let his hands reach out towards him. Let them skim under the unzipped edges of Eddie’s jacket to rest on his sides with feather light touches. Hands cupped his jawline; soft, tender and demanding as Richie felt everything else melt into just the sense of Eddie’s presence. The hint of coffee on his lips, an early morning heaven that left him wanting more when Eddie pulled away. 

Richie moved to pull back as well so there was more space between them but he was stopped by Eddie’s hand on his collar like a question. They sat for a few moments making eye contact as Richie tried to gather his thoughts. He settled where he was, close enough to Eddie that their knees bumped. 

“Does this mean you’re not mad at me for kissing you last night?” Richie hated that he still felt like there was a chance Eddie would say no. That he would pull the rug out from under this uneasy footing he’d found and say that he was upset or mad or disgusted. 

“I’m not fucking mad at you for kissing me last night. I’m not mad at you at all. I’m mad at myself for making you deal with that situation in the first place. It was selfish of me to drag someone into my mess of a life even if I hadn’t ended up liking you so much.” Eddie’s hand continued to toy with his shirt collar; adjusted it into place just to smooth it out and then adjust it again. 

“You like me, huh?” Richie grinned a little, wished he could distract Eddie from the sadness that had settled in his features. Felt that same protective anger rise in him that Sonia had made Eddie feel that way. That she had hurt him. 

Eddie gave him an irritated look but couldn’t quite manage to hide the smile on his lips. There was an unexpected adoration in his eyes that made Richie squirm a little; left him feeling as if he didn’t deserve such tenderness. 

“Against my better judgement? Yeah, I do, you fucking moron.” Eddie gave a soft laugh as he ran a thumb along Richie’s bottom lip. The feel of it practically short circuited his mind as he wondered if he was allowed to kiss Eddie a third time. He hadn’t known what to expect from the trip out here but it wasn’t this. 

“Well, hate to tell you this but I like you too.” Richie leaned into Eddie, pressed a kiss against his jaw and was rewarded by him tilting his head back to give him more access. He trailed a few more lingering kisses down along his neck; took in the scent of clean laundry and cinnamon that seemed to cling to Eddie. “So, I guess this means we’re not fake dating anymore? Was that the ploy all along? Now you get my services without having to fork out a hundred.” 

“That’s exactly what it is. Price was a little steep for me.” Eddie spoke close to his ear, voice gone a bit husky as Richie found a spot to focus on just above his shirt collar. Richie grazed his teeth over Eddie’s skin before pressing his lips to that spot to suck at it gently. Eddie’s hand found its way into his hair, the press of it against the back of Richie’s neck that brought a wide range of thought to mind. Richie blew a breath across the reddened spot of skin when he pulled back, sat back to get a bit of distance and space back in his mind. 

“I am a luxury that most would prefer not to pay for.” Richie gave a self-deprecating smile and saw the annoyance cross Eddie’s face. 

“I hate that you actually seem to fucking believe that.” 

That irritation didn’t leave Eddie’s expression this time as he sighed and leaned against the tree trunk besides him. Richie sighed as well and let himself lay back on the rock. It was cool from the shade of the tree, the leaves above letting in filtered green light that danced in his vision.

After a few moments, he felt Eddie’s hand press lightly against his chest as he laid down beside him so that his head was resting on Richie’s shoulder. He saw Eddie wince as he settled into place and felt a fierce protectiveness rise up into his chest. He didn’t feel like he deserved this but for however long Eddie put up with him he’d make it his goal to keep him from getting hurt again. 

“To make it clear, yes, I’d like to try actually dating. I’d like a chance to see what the genuine experience is like.” Richie closed his eyes as Eddie spoke; hugged him close as he turned and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

The world felt at peace around them with the steady sound of the falls and birds chirping in the treetops. Richie almost wished they could just stay there. Thought that, maybe if they stayed lying beneath this tree, Eddie wouldn’t realize how much more he deserved compared to what Richie could give. 


End file.
